Communication signals can be transmitted over different types of mediums. Some mediums may be an optical medium, such as glass or clear plastic that can transmit optical communication signals over different wavelengths of light.
The optical communication signals can be transmitted by a laser over a passive optical fiber and received by a photodiode. An integrated chip or processor can be connected to the lasers and the photodiodes to control transmission of the optical signals, reading the optical signals, converting the optical signals to electrical signals, and the like. The passive optical fiber can be mechanically coupled to the laser and the photodiode.